deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Jordan-Potter
Margaret Elyse Meyer '''(née '''Jordan-Potter; born Margaret Flanigan) (b. 1 August), more commonly known simply as Maggie, is a half-blood witch of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive daughter of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan. She is also the younger adoptive sister of Kalysta and Leo, and the first known Metamorphmagus to be introduced into either lineage. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Maggie was a small girl who was renowned for her tomboy style and exuded an aura of hipness. Naturally, she was described as having brown shoulder-length hair, a pale heart-shaped face, and dark twinkling eyes. She was of petite stature, standing at around 5'3" tall. However, being a Metamorphmagus, Maggie was born able to alter her appearance at will. Within her school life she was encouraged to stick to her biological attributes, but often took advantage of her ability to manipulate her features whenever she was messing around. Leo once stated that no man would ever fancy Maggie, as she was "always doing stupid things to her hair and nose". When in a highly emotional state she was known to acquire a "hard, blazing look", and when determined she often sported an extremely serious and solemn expression. According to tbc, she was "angry-looking, but almost pretty but actually average". Biologically, she was of Middle Eastern descent. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Metamorphmagus: Unlike most other wizards and witches, Maggie was born with the ability to change her physical appearance without the need for a potion or a spell to assist. With simply a thought, Maggie was capable of changing her facial features, nose shape, and even the colour of her hair and eyes. * Quidditch: * Dark Magic: * Agility: Possessions *'Laurel wand': *'Nike': *'Toy broomstick': *'Dreamcatcher': *'T-shirt of the Bent-Winged Snitches': Relationships Family Parents Kalysta Jordan-Potter Leo Jordan-Potter Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Etymology Margaret is a female first name, derived via French ("Marguerite") and Latin ("Margarita") from Greek Margarites, derived from the noun margaron meaning "pearl". The name Elyse is a Greek baby name, meaning "from the blessed isles". Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down."''This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. '''Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Maggie young 02.png Maggie_young_03.jpg Maggiegif4.gif Maggie cell.jpg Maggie6.jpg maggiegif3.gif Mags_02.jpg Mags_03.jpg